


Don't See Through Me

by the_green_hedgehog



Series: At Arms Length [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little bit of smut in this one, F/M, Pining, beware!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_green_hedgehog/pseuds/the_green_hedgehog
Summary: That awkward moment where you dream about the object of your affection and then have to pretend you didn't.
Relationships: Ozpin (RWBY)/Reader
Series: At Arms Length [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't See Through Me

Her gasps and moans filled up the air around them; her skin was smooth and soft beneath his searching fingers. There wasn’t a place on her body his hands and mouth hadn’t explored. He knew just where to touch and kiss and nip to elicit the sounds he wanted to hear from that sweet mouth of hers.

When he entered her, it felt like true paradise, she fit him perfectly. She was so tight he could barely control himself as he began to move inside her. Any thought of being a gentleman disappeared as she met each of his thrusts, her angelic voice calling out his name in desperation as they charged toward the end they knew awaited them. Suddenly, she gave a final moan as she reached her climax, her walls clamping around him spurring him to his own-

Ozpin laid in his bed completely dazed, not quite sure what had truly jolted him awake, his alarm going off or the climax he had just experienced from the most sensual dream he had ever had. Either way, he found being woken up at that moment extremely inconvenient…as was the mess of his boxers that he now had to clean up.

Ozpin never really thought he would have such a dream at his age, though he did still have urges like anyone else he guessed. As he got in the shower to clean up after disposing of the incriminating evidence, he realized what truly surprised him was how _vivid_ the dream had been. The feel of her skin and the sound of her cries…Ozpin quickly shook his head. It would not do to continue such thoughts. He may have feelings for her, but he had decided not to pursue her, preferring to stay as the friends and colleagues they currently were. While he couldn’t help what he dreamed, he knew fixating on such things would certainly not help in keeping his distance.

As Ozpin finished getting ready, pushing the dream far out of his mind. Instead, he opted to mentally go over what needed to be done for the day. He made his way through the campus, towards his office when he was intercepted by Glynda.

“Good morning, Professor Ozpin.” She greeted him in her usual formal manner.

“Good morning, Glynda. I see you are already hard at work,” came his cheerful greeting.

“Yes, thanks to our committee of teachers who are now sick,” Glynda’s annoyance was clearly showing.

“They’re _all_ ill? Do we know how?” He was a little suspicious of a committee of 10 teachers suddenly coming down with something.

Glynda went from looking annoyed to pure anger as she answered, “Well, not all of them, one of them is alright. It would seem the new TA suggested some new place that served seafood, most of them went and those that did now have food poisoning.”

“Hmm, well that is quite unfortunate.” Ozpin clicked his tongue in sympathy. He remembered then that _she_ was in that committee and wondered if she was sick as well.

“More of a hindrance in my opinion. Though I was wondering, as far as I am aware you don’t have any reports due this morning, correct?” Her normal brisk attitude back in place.

“No, I don’t”, he had a feeling he knew where this was leading.

“Well, since you would be reviewing their reports anyway, and I have been informed by the teacher left standing that they were almost done. I was thinking you could simply work with her to finish and review it all at the same time.” Her tone of voice gave the impression the decision had already been made; she was simply looking for his verbal agreement.

“Killing two birds with one stone, I see. That seems fine, I doubt it will take every long. Send her to my office.” Ozpin couldn’t help but wonder which teacher he would be working with though he couldn’t help the feeling of dread creeping up on him when he realized that Glynda kept saying ‘she’.

“Good, though I think it would be better if you met in her office. I saw the amount of paperwork there is, and it would just be easier for both of you. I will let her know you will meet with her around 10.” Glynda started typing a message on her scroll as she spoke.

“Which teacher will I be working with?” Ozpin asked, since Glynda still hadn’t said.

“Oh, I thought I had already said, it’s -”, Glynda said the name as she hit send on her message, and for a moment Ozpin’s mind came to a halt. Once it started back up, he asked, “She is the one I will be with?” Ozpin gave a little cough, “That is to say, the one I will be working with?”

“Yes, you two seem to get on well, so I didn’t think it would be an issue.” She was looking at him curiously as he continued to keep his outward appearance calm.

“No, that’s fine, and I am glad to hear she isn’t ill.” He was able to keep his tone neutral despite the excitement and dread building up inside him. He bid Glynda a good day and continued to his office. For a moment the dream flashed in his mind, but he quickly pushed it back. He kept telling himself that it was only a dream and that he would not let something so silly keep him from doing his job.

He wasn’t sure where the next few hours went, but before he realized it, it was a few minutes before ten and he was standing outside her office door. He knocked and heard her voice telling him to come in.

As he opened the door, he took a glance around her office. She was sitting at her desk looking over the documents spread over the top of it, but as he entered her head popped up to see who her visitor was. “Morning!” She greeted him brightly, “Come on in and take a seat. Sorry about my desk, it’s a bit of a mess right now.” She indicated one of the chairs in front of her desk. “I was trying to make sure everything that we need was here before you arrived, I had to go to everyone’s office and get their part of the reports. These are in order, so if you want you can start looking through those sections.” During her explanation she had grabbed a small stack of papers, double checking them quickly before giving them to him.

He took the proffered papers from her and went to sit down. “I am glad to see you were able to avoid being sick.”

“Oh, yeah, so am I. I was surprised to hear that they all got food poisoning. From what I gathered they all ate oysters that, obviously, weren’t good anymore. Briar said that he was going to contact the restaurant to tell them what happened…well, when he can actually hold a conversation without heaving every other minute anyways.” She continued to go through the reports as she spoke.

“That does sound quite unpleasant. It’s good that you didn’t eat them.”

“I didn’t even go. I was already exhausted from working on this,” she waved her hands toward the stacks of papers, “for the past two weeks. What I needed last night was to go to bed at a decent hour for once, not go out for the evening. It just happened to turn out to be a smart move, since I need all the rest I got last night to have the energy to sort through and finish this.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to do it alone,” he assured her. She smiled at his words and thanked him for helping her. He had to fight the urge to give her a hug. She had been left this huge task to complete, but he would make sure she did not have to finish it on her own.

As she returned to sorting through the paperwork, he started reading the reports she had given him. At first, he was able to focus but every so often he would find his attention drifting from the papers in his hand to the woman standing just a few feet away from him, the sun shining from the window behind her making her glow. He tried not to stare and keep to the task at hand, but his mind seemed to have other plans. Before he realized it, he had drifted back to his dream. He started remembering those delicate hands running across his skin, how his hips had fit perfectly into hers, the way those eyes staring into his had been filled with love...wait…

“Professor Ozpin, is everything alright?” Her voice tinged with worry, not the passion he had heard in his fantasy. He blinked a few times becoming acutely aware that he had been staring at her, and judging by her expression, had been doing so long enough to not only draw her attention but cause her concern for him.

“I’m so sorry. It seems my mind wandered away without my realizing it.” He said trying to calm his body’s reaction.

“Well, you had quite the intense expression and your cheeks look a little flushed. Are you feeling alright? Or is it too warm? I can turn the air up.” She seemed to be growing more anxious. He knew he had to quickly allay her fears and decided to take the out she had unwittingly given him.

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind turning the air down a bit. It seems summer is officially here,” he chuckled, trying to sound as normal as possible. He was just grateful his body’s reaction to his thoughts hadn’t reached _that_ particular part of his anatomy before he snapped back to reality.

As she adjusted the temperature, she began to nervously chatter away. “I’m really sorry the room was too hot. Though I am surprised that you always wear all those layers, even in the summer heat. Also, was there something on the report that you disliked? You had such a fierce expression at one point I was worried something was really wrong with it.”

“No, it seems fine so far.” Actually, he couldn’t recall a single word he had read. “Don’t worry, if I have any concerns or questions about something, I am sure we can solve it easily,” Ozpin replied, trying to calm her.

She bit her lip in concern, and once again Ozpin’s thoughts tried to sway in the wrong direction. He quickly looked down at her desk and said the first thing that came to his mind, “Were you able to sort the remaining reports?”

“Yes, I was, I think everything is pretty much in order. There is just this one area that I need to work on, which should be finished by the time you look through these,” she said with a slight look of relief at having been able to get this far.

They worked together for the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon. For the most part, Ozpin’s mind obeyed him, and he was able to focus on helping where he could. There were a few moments where he had to mentally shake himself, like when he stood by her while they worked out a problem and he could smell the scent of her hair. Or a couple of times when handing reports between each other; his hand would brush against hers and he could feel just how soft they were. Despite these wayward moments of his, they were able to complete everything.

“It’s finally done! Thank you so much for helping me with this Professor,” she said as she sat down in her chair, looking exhausted but happy. “I hope I didn’t take you away from more important things.”

“Well, there might be a few things that need to done, but nothing so important that it can’t wait. Besides, I very much enjoyed helping you today.” Ozpin smiled at her, but he couldn’t help that he felt a little bothered by her always calling him ‘Professor’ and before he stop he found himself saying, “Please, you can just call me Ozpin.” He noticed her slight blush at his words and realized that she could see his request had a deeper meaning than what he intended, which unfortunately he had to admit wasn’t entirely wrong. However, to keep those ideas out of _her_ mind, he continued, “After all, I do consider you a friend, and I hope you consider me one as well.”

A little later, as he walked back to his office to see what work he missed he thought back to that moment of telling her she was a friend to him and to call him by his name. He believed the term for it nowadays was called putting someone in the “friend zone”, which is where they needed to stay, but as he had watched her reaction to his words, he wasn’t sure what he was hoping to see. Recalling her smile and easy acceptance of his friendship, he couldn’t help feeling a bit deflated. He knew it was ridiculous to feel that way when he wanted to keep her at a distance, at the same time, it made him happy to hear her finally say just his name with no other title.

He was a fool, and he knew it. 


End file.
